


Displacement

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: Displaced [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Major Lizette Dharke- service 2000-2016. She will go down in history as the woman who stopped the terrorist organisation Dread. Her sacrifice saved millions.Lt. Liizette Dharke- new rookie in Blood Gulch. She has one question, "What the hell is going on?" Thrown into the world of Space Marines and Freelancer, Dharke will only be able to do her best. No more, no less. (Thrown into a second Universe story where RvB isn't a TV show in the first one.)On Hiatus.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the franchises I use.  
> Rated T for everything. May become M later.  
> Dialogue will be edited.  
> There will be OC/Character but I need to decide who the character will be so it could be a while before that develops.  
> My knowledge isn't accurate but I'm trying, my character comes from an AU version of Earth as it is today.

Prologue:

Major Lizette J Dharke of the Marine Commandos was having a VERY bad day. She'd had a mission that was meant to be a simple capture of a few low level terrorists. Of course it still went colossally wrong. It's Murphy's Law or something. Everything that can go wrong, will.  
First they found the terrorist leaders were there with a hell of a lot of muscle.  
Then her C.O. Lt Col. Smithson was shot and killed. She was second in command so she had to lead the other members of her squad. They were all trainees.  
Then she was locked in a room having pushed one of the trainees out.  
Then one of the leaders shot her with some sort of gun.  
.  
.  
.  
Everything was black and she heard two people talking.  
"Is everything ready?"  
"Yes sir. I have finished the edits. The pilot is being paid a lot to taken her there without questioning it and she will be subconsciously told she's a Lieutenant for the marines. They will outrank her because she is special ops. I must say, this is a lot of effort to get rid of one woman."  
"She is a risk. Now, will anyone be able to work it out? Will she ever be able to escape?"  
"No sir. No-one will ever know or question why she is there. So, she is going to the future?"  
"No, another dimension."  
"A lot of effort. Are you sure there is no alternative motive?"  
"Actually I owed her a favor. She kept me alive when we were younger, after all her great aunt's husband's half brother's wife is my great uncle."  
"Curious. I wish you both luck."  
"Well Major," she had a feeling he was now addressing her directly, "I hope you enjoy this new dimension. It's different but I'm sure you'll adapt."  
She passed out again with only one thought, what the hell is going on and how do I deal with it?  
.  
.  
.  
This time she woke up on a plane.  
Her Marine uniform was replaced with forest green power armor and she had a duffle she found was filled with clothes. Black trousers, shorts and jumpers and green t-shirts the same colour as her armor. She also had black bra's and undersuits like the one she realised she was wearing as well as necessities.  
She was happy to find she had four pistols, five knives, an SMG (sub-machine gun) and a sniper rifle.  
Ok, Liz, just adapt, survive and learn.  
They landed and the pilot spoke up, "Private Caboose, Lieutenant Dharke, welcome to Blood Gulch."  
Ok, let's do this.  
.  
.  
.  
The first thing she noticed was the sweltering heat, quickly followed by the armors cooling systems kicking in and making the temperature inside the suit much more bearable.  
After this she saw two men in blue armor; though one was more of a teal really.  
The blue (er) one stepped forward, "Welcome to Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha, BGOA or Blue base. Welcome to blue team, my name is Private First Class Church, I'm your C.O. by the way, and this is Private First Class Tucker." He pointed to the teal man.  
She saluted and stood at attention. The man next to her, isn't his name Caboose, stood in a leisurely fashion.  
"Lieutenant Dharke reporting for duty, sir."  
He nodded, "Cool, hey blue rookie, what's your name?"  
The man next to me looked up, "My name is … uhh... Private First Class Caboose."  
The pilot finished unloading the tank and took off.  
Ok, Liz, you can do this. Adapt. Survive. Learn.  
Wait, wasn't she a Major. Well, here she's a Lieutenant. Oh well.  
.  
.  
.  
Church sighed dramatically, "Ok, Rookie one you're now nicknamed Lieutenant. Rookie two, you are just called Rookie. Lieutenant, go pick a room for you and put your bag into it. Choose one for Caboose as well. Then put a name sign on the each of the doors and change them to your colour. Rookie, we need info on the tank."  
"Yes sir."  
"Uhh, ok."  
Church sighed again, "Oh and the password is forget-me-nots."  
Tucker then interrupted, "Wait one second, how old are you, 'cos you kinda sound like a girl."  
It took all of her military training not to sigh, "I am a woman, sir."  
Tucker reeled backwards, "Woohoo, command sent us a chick. A real life girl. Finally!"

  
Ignoring him, she walked into the base with both her bag and Caboose's. She entered the base and walked down into the living areas. It was a concrete base with blue lights and decoration that actually looked like it could hold up against an attack. The living areas were all underground. Smart. The main area was a kitchen, living room and dining area with two corridors leading out of it. The one on the left lead to the Armory and tech areas and the right one lead to the quarters.  
In the quarters corridor she found the first door on the left was a light blue and had a 'Church' sign on it, claiming the room as his.  
The fifth and last door on the left was teal and had two signs on it. One said 'Tucker' and the other said 'Keep out!!!'.

She chose the first door on the right for Caboose and threw his bag in. She added a sign with 'Caboose' on it and on the setting she found she could change the colour of the door. She changed it from grey to royal blue.

She then chose the room opposite Tucker for her own. She wanted a room as far into the base as possible. It was just a coincidence that it was close to Tuckers. She turned to door to forest green and added a sign with 'Dharke' on it.  
When she opened the door she found the room was large but simple. With the change of the door, the room must have been changed as well. All of the coving and furniture was the same green. Thank god she liked that colour. The bed had black sheets and was a single on one wall. On the other wall was a wardrobe that she put her clothes into. She had an undersuit for each day as well as casual clothes for time out of uniform inside of the base. It also had an en-suite, also green, and she quickly unpacked the toiletries.  
She then perched on her bed and began to think things through. She was stuck in a military force called 'Blue Army' in another dimension, ok.

Adapt.  
Survive.  
Learn.

  
She then fiddled with her armor and found she had lots of adaptations in her helmet including;

  * A translator with millions of languages in it,
  * A targeting system to find enemies,
  * Thermal and night vision,
  * A megaphone,
  * A filter and O2 regulator.



That was just some of the things she would definitely utilise.  
Then Churches voice echoed through her radio, "Hey Lieutenant, get up here now."  
She jumped up and responded with a, "On my way Sir." Before running up to them. As she entered the main upper area, home of the flag, she saw a man in red leaving the base and Caboose running out and yelling to Tucker and Church that the General had picked up the flag.

  
Then she was sent up on top of the base and she and Church watched the red running around. It then occurred to her that the Red Army were the enemy. Red vs Blue, seriously?  
Also, while looking she saw two other reds running from their base and getting into a jeep.  
"Let me get this straight: you just gave this guy our flag?"  
"Uhh, yeah, is that bad?"  
"Bad, oh no, that’s not bad. Next time, why don't you just help him blow up the whole goddamn base."  
Tucker spoke, "There, there he is!"  
She smirked and muttered, "Well, I could've told you that. Do I take the shot sir?"

Church pulled out his Sniper Rifle without answering, "Where? Oh yeah, I see him. He's going round behind the cliffs."  
"I have a clear shot sir."  
He ignored her once again and Tucker commented, "He must be one smart son of a bitch."  
Before she could sigh Church spoke again, "Ahh shit. Tucker look at his armour, it's red."

No shit Sherlock!

Tucker responded, "Ahh man, that means it's their Sargent."  
Church nodded, "Well at least that explains how he got past our defenses."  
Caboose final spoke, "You know, he came in the entrance you were guarding."  
They ignored him as well.  
Church raised his rifle and said, "Well let's take him out. Say goodnight Sarge."  
Tucker stopped her from firing as Church missed every shot. She was pissed. Even if she wasn't a Major here she was still Special Ops. Shouldn't she be allowed to fire. Tucker quickly explained that he was C.O. so it was his job to take out their C.O. according to him. Also he was egotistical.  
"Oh great, now he's taunting us. That's just embarrassing." Really Tucker.  
Church suddenly went into leader mode, "Ok, Rookie, Lt. you stay here. Tucker and I will cut him off through the teleporters."

  
Well, this is only going to get worse. Welcome to the Blue Army Liz, welcome to the Blue Army.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some logs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own.

Log entry: 12

Who is running this army? Church is dead, was dead, I don't know. None of my CO's have ever come back as a ghost before. And Tex has too. Is it a Freelancer thing, I mean, Church did say they dated. In other confusing news, my team mates are perverted or insane. I kinda want to Black Ops it and take out Red base just so I can leave, not that I have anywhere to go. Until I lose my mind or something else happens.

Lt. Dharke

Log End.

.

Log entry: 107

Doc is a moron. O'Malley is a psycho. Church is a dick. Tank's pissed. Tex's back. Tucker's sex-deprived. Caboose is... well... Caboose. That's actually about it. See you on the other side of this A.I. chase.

Lt. Dharke

Log End.

.

Log entry: 212

Another dimension, sure why not. The future, go nuts. I've given up on physics. And on medicine. And the Reds. I never had faith in the Blues. Or this stupid war. It can't be real, it almost seems like some sort of simulation or test for higher ups, not that I'm about to go and piss them off but outing them. I'm honestly living on the hope that Tex is alive, at least she can fight. Seriously I'm all for breaking stereotypes but this is ridiculous. It seems only women can fight here.

Lt. Dharke

Log End.

.

Log entry: 410.

It's been just over a year since I arrived here in Blood Gulch. I've made friends, and enemies who have become friends. It's funny too think I could have killed the Red's, my 'friendenemapanions' as Sarge insists. Anyway, three days ago everything went to hell. Ok, that might have sounded stupid if you've listened to my other logs and listened to all of that sh...stuff with Tex and Church and time travel.

I know I've said it before but I've come to realise this army isn't real. The war isn't real either. It can't be. So... I said hell, you think I'm exaggerating, I'm not. 'Really?' you ask, well:

Tucker's given birth,

Doc/O'Malley's back,

Caboose is unconscious in his room (I moved him),

Grif's sister, Sister, is here at Blue,

Tex is back,

Church is being a dick,

I've given up on my army- not that this one is new.

Great, well now that you're up to date, see ya next log.

Lt. Dharke.

Log End.

.

Log entry: 450

This could be it. The bases aren't as useful as they were so we don't need to be here anymore. Everyone's gone, well almost. Sarge and Lopez are still in Red and Sister and I are still at Blue, but I'm leaving tomorrow. Honestly, I'm scared. Since arriving here, Blood Gulch is the only place I've ever really known. Now, I'm being shipped away.

Shit.

I've got to go, Sister's throwing a goodbye party. I'll be back in 13 months apparently. That's still a year away.

Lt. Dharke

Log End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't inspired to write all of the Blood Gulch Chronicles so I've used Logs. From now on I will be writing with the storyline. I may go back and add something later. The 13 months will be included a as the story progresses.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe this is an update. This is where it starts...

Displacement:

Past:

Liz sank into her seat, fear gripping her. What was she going to do?

The pilot called over the comms, "Hello Lt. Dharke, this is 479er, just thought you'd like to know orders have changed. You're going to Outpost 725-3: designation Bone Cove."

Great.

The pelican landed and she left to find a rocky, sandy cove with aqua water lapping at the foot of the base. There was a group of armoured soldiers there to greet her. She felt the ship take off behind her and moved towards them. One she recognised instantly: Tex. The others wore either tan or purple armour.

Tex spoke, "You have no idea how hard it was to bring you here, Lt."

I smiled under my helmet and nodded, "No idea why, either, Tex."

They entered the base and Tex began to explain, "Project Freelancer fell and we're on the run. We've managed to hide here but we are missing quite a few people and not in the best condition ourselves. I made sure you would be brought here for your 13 months because you're more involved than you realise. What happened to you was a side project of the Directors."

She nodded and Tex continued, "Wyoming and Maine are AWOL, Wash is Article 12 and Florida, C.T. and Carolina are dead. This is Agent York, with Delta, Agent South, no A.I. and Agent North with Theta."

"Cool, ok, yeah. Cos life wasn't weird enough..."

.

.

.

Present:

"Hey A-hole, what's with all the noise? People are trying to sleep here."

Who was Sister yelling at? Sarge wouldn't ever attack girls. Ugh, it's too early for this. Liz had only been back for a few days. Well, she wasn't sleeping anyway. She pulled on her helmet and ran to join Sister, rifle on shoulder and pistol in hand.

She heard a voice as she reached the door, "Hi, I'm Agent Washington, this is Blue Base, correct?"

She decided to make her presence known, "Was Blue Base. Everyone else is gone."

Sister snorted, "You not sleeping?"

"Nah, I'm asleep, this is my secret talent: I can hold a conversation and a pistol while asleep."

Agent Washington sighed. Wait, Washington, but he's Article 12. He's meant to be insane. Oh, who cares, go with it. An insane Freelancer wouldn't be the weirdest thing you've seen, huh Lizzie. Nope.

She noticed he was talking again, "I am not a cop! I just want to know what you know about the A.I. designated Omega."

Her head snapped around, "You mean O'Malley?"

"What?"

"Tex's A.I. called itself O'Malley. Is that who you're talking about?"

"Yes."

"You'll want Cabooses help then."

"Caboose, great, where can I find him?"

Sister intervened, "We're not telling you anything, Cop!"

She sighed, "He's at Rat's Nest."

Sister gasped, "Why'd you tell?"

"Cos I'm going with him and he won't do a thing. Plus, he's not a cop, Sis."

Washington blanched, "You're coming? Since when?"

"Since I'm the only person who had been able to kick O'Malley out of their head. I'm Lt. Dharke."

He agreed and they soon left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update may be a while.  
> I'm thinking about adding the O'Malley scene as a side story.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed this knowledge for the rest of the story. The 13 months will be included as memories and hopefully another story at a later date.  
> Sorry.

13 months since she arrived in Bone Cove.

11 months since she started her relationship with North.

10 months since Theta trusted her completely.

7 months since they first heard rumours of the Meta.

6 months since they found out Meta was Maine.

4 months since they found out the Meta's M.O.

2 months since the Freelancers decided to fake their deaths to get off all radars.

2 months since they decided she would have Theta implanted to keep him safe.

1 month since she was used to the voice in her head and the shield she could use when necessary.

1 week since North got down on one knee and asked her to marry him when everything was all over.

4 days since she arrived back in Blood Gulch.

23 hours since she left Blood Gulch with Agent Washington.

2 hours until she saw her idiot again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See a proper chapter.  
> Updates may not be regular.

"Oh no. Oh hell no. I got reds coming out of my ass her and you want to take away one of my men for a..."

She zoned him out to focus on the outpost. Why did he let it into such a state of disrepair? Where was Caboose?

His voice drew her back, "Caboose, you want Caboose? And I don't have to pay you or anything like that?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Problem? Hell no! It must be Christmas and no-one told me. Jones, Jones, where the hell is Jones?" He pronounced it Joe-an-as. Odd.

A voice spoke up from the group that had assembled to watch, "For the last time, sir, it's pronounced Jones, Jones. It's a common name."

"Jones, I need you to go down to the brig, untie Caboose, and bring him up here."-"Me, alone?"-"Double time, Jones."

She stared with shock before growling, "You keep him in the brig!"

"We keep him tied up in the brig."

She sighed, "Let me guess, you told him to help someone and they ended up hurt."

"Yup, how did you know?"

"I served with him years ago."

"How are you still alive girly?"

"I knew what to do, and it's Sir to you."

"What?"

"I outrank you because I'm Special Ops so it isn't girly, it's Sir."

"Yes Sir."

Bang. "ahhh-hahhh" "Be careful."

She sighed, same old Caboose. "You wanted to see me, Principal Miller."

 

"Yes, where's the guy I sent to get you?" "Oh, uh, him, yeah, uh, he let me out and then somehow shot himself in the back somehow. But we don't think it was anyone's fault. We all agreed it was an accident."

"Jesus, would someone go check on him."-"Yes sir."-"Caboose this is Special Agents Washington and Dharke from Blue Command."

She decided to stay quiet as Caboose began to mutter about Command never having good news because she would have laughed if she'd tried to interject. Especially at Washington's confusion to the situation.

Washington finally ended the conversation/rant with, "No-one has died."

The man checking on Jones appeared, "Jones is dead sir."

Washington backtracked, "Well, no-one except him."

"Once again, nobody's fault."

"Private Caboose, you served at Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha, correct."

"Yeah, that was fun."

It took all her military training and Blood Gulch exposure not to laugh.

"And records state you were infected with the Omega A.I. Is that correct as well?"

"O'Malley, yeah, that was not so much fun."

Seriously, what the hell was going to be going through Washington's mind right now. "Well, I need you to come with me. I'm investigating a critical issue and you seem to be one of the only people with enough experience and knowledge to help me."-"..."-"And I just realised how ridiculous that sounded when I said it out loud. None the less, I need you to come with me."

Nope, going to laugh, like really, her lip was bleeding from how hard she was biting it to stop the laughter. She watched Miller take Caboose aside and turned to Washington, "So, thoughts?"

"What the hell?"

"We don't know. At BGOA we blamed O'Malley, an aggressive A.I. in your head could mess it up, right, and he wasn't like this before. Stupid, yeah, but this is different."

"I guess the A.I. thing makes sense."

"Personal experience?"

"Excuse Me!?"

"Tex said PFL had loads of A.I. I was just guessing?"

"Oh."

Caboose returned and they set off.

.

.

.

"Dharke, I am soooooooo happy to see you again. I missed you. They were not nice like you and Church and stupid Tucker and the others. They were mean and said mean things to me."

"Missed you too, Special Ops is nowhere near as exciting as BG."

"Oh, Church, he knows lots about the A.B. things."

Wash interjected, "You mean A.I.s."

"Yes," she smiled under her helmet, "Church did know a lot more than us."

"Great let's find him."

"To outpost 48-A then." To Outpost 48-A...


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Writing a story like this is difficult. I'm not stopping but updates won't be periodic. Sorry.

Displacement: 

Dharke looked at the Grey and Yellow soldier ahead of her. He was meant to be Article 12. What would the others say if they knew? Actually, South was recently recruited into a role as Recovery Two, if Washington was One, she would know. 

She then turned her head to the blue beside her, chattering absentmindedly. She's long since learnt to hear what Caboose said and file it away while not actually listening. Washington looked uncomfortable so she intervened, "Hey Caboose, wanna play the quiet game?" 

Caboose nodded and fell silent and Washington shot her what could have been a look of gratitude, she couldn't see through his helmet. 

It only took them a few minutes to arrive and she gazed up into the base. 

"Oh look, Dharke, Agent Washingtub, here we are." 

"And you're sure this is where we can find this guy." 

"I think so, we all found out our..." 

"Yes, he's here." She interrupted. 

"He didn't want me seeing his orders. I said it was like hide and seek. He said it was and that the only way he could win was if he died and never saw me again." Caboose continued undeterred. 

"And he knows about Freelancer as well." 

"Oh yeah, he knows the most. He knows about your A.I. game. He dated Tex." 

"Agent Texas, how can a person..." 

Bang! 

"Fuck." 

"Sniper. Get down." 

Neither she nor Caboose moved, Caboose through idiocy and her through the knowledge that with his aim, staying still was a safer bet. 

"Ok that was your one warning shot, the next one's going right between your eyes!" 

Yeah right! She almost laughed. 

"Pvt. Caboose, Lt. Dharke, get down!" 

"Wait a minute," he started to work it out so she wasn't going to start talking yet. 

"Alright, I warned ya. Sayonara bitch." 

Bang! 

"Ahh, come on. What the Fuck!" He sounds surprised, idiot. 

"Caboose! Dharke!" Calm down Wash, we'll be fine. 

"I know that voice. Church. Church. It's me, your all time best friend." 

"Caboose? Caboose, is that you?" 

"Yes, Church, it's me." 

Bang! 

"I have,"  

Bang! 

"Missed you so much," 

Bang! 

"It has been so long." 

Bang! 

"Did you miss me?" 

"Fuck, I missed him." 

"I knew you did!" 

"GO AWAY!" 

Wash's voice carried over the gunfire, "This is your friend?" 

"Yeah" 

"And he's shooting at you." 

She smirked, "He'll miss every shot, trust us." 

At the same time Caboose said, "Yeah, at me, at stuff around me. It's kinda like our thing. He acts like he doesn't like me but he really does." 

And then as an afterthought, "Oh, and he might bring up something about me killing him but that's only the truth. It's a joke. You can play along if you want." 

She facepalmed. 

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense." 

"Nothing ever does" she added. 

"But, killed?" 

"Yeah, good times." 

"And here I thought you seemed sane." 

She looked back to the base and yelled, "Hey A-hole, if you don't stop shooting I'll shoot you in the nuts." 

The shooting stopped instantly.


End file.
